yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/81
{eser | önceki= 36/80 | sonraki= 36/82 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni أَوَلَيْسَ الَّذِي خَلَقَ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالْأَرْضَ بِقَادِرٍ عَلَى أَنْ يَخْلُقَ مِثْلَهُم بَلَى وَهُوَ الْخَلَّاقُ الْعَلِيمُ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Eveleysellezi halekas semavati vel erda bi kadirin ala ey yahlüka mislehüm bela ve hüvel hallakul alim Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Eveleyse: değil midir? 2-ellezi haleka: yaratan 3-es semavati: gökleri 4-vel erda: ve yeri 5-bi kadirin: gücü yeter 6-ala ey yahlüka: yaratmaya 7-mislehüm: benzerini 8-bela: elbette(yeter) 9-ve hüve: o 10-el hallaku: çok yaratan 11-el alim : çok bilendir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Gökleri ve yeryüzünü yaratanın, onların benzerini yaratmaya gücü yetmez mi? Evet ve o, her şeyi yaratan mâbuttur, her şeyi bilir. Ali Bulaç Meali Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onların bir benzerini yaratmağa kadir değil mi? Elbette (öyledir); O, yaratandır, bilendir. Ahmet Varol Meali 81.Gökleri ve yeri yaratan onların bir benzerini yaratmaya güç yetiremez mi? Elbette. O yaratandır, bilendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah’ın, onların benzerini yaratmaya gücü yetmez mi? Evet yeter. O, hakkıyla yaratandır, hakkıyla bilendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onların benzerlerini yaratmaya kadir değil midir? Evet! Elbette kadirdir. O, her şeyi hakkıyla bilen yaratıcıdır. Edip Yüksel Meali 81. Gökleri ve yeri yaratan onların benzerini yaratmaya güç yetiremez mi? Gerçekten O, Yaratandır, Bilendir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Gökleri ve yeri yaratan onlar gibisini yaratmaya kadir değil midir? Elbette kadirdir. Yaratan O, her şeyi bilen O! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ya Gökleri ve Yeri yaratan onlar gibisini yaratmağa kadir değil midir? Elbette kadir, hallâk o, alîm o Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan, onların mislini yaratmaya kâdir değil midir? Elbette kâdirdir. Ve O bihakkın bilen, yaratandır. Muhammed Esed Gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Allah, (yok olanların) yerine onlar gibi (yeni)lerini yaratmaya muktedir olamaz mı? Elbette olur! Zaten O her şeyin bilgisine sahip olan Yaratıcı'dır: Suat Yıldırım Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onlar gibisini yaratmaya olmaz mı kadir!Elbette kadir!Hallâk O’dur, alîm O’dur!(Her şeyi yaratan, her şeyi bilen O’dur). Süleyman Ateş Meali Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onların benzerlerini yaratamaz mı? Elbette yaratır. O, çok bilen yaratıcıdır. Şaban Piriş Meali Gökleri ve yeri yaratanın, onların benzerlerini yaratmaya gücü yetmez mi? Elbette yeter. Çünkü O, her şeyi bilen mükemmel yaratıcıdır. Ümit Şimşek Meali 81: Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onların benzerini yaratamaz mı? Elbette yaratır. Çünkü O herşeyi yaratan, herşeyi bilendir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onların benzerini yaratmaya güç yetiremez mi? Elbette güç yetirir. Her şeyi bilen Alîm, sürekli yaratan Hallâk O'dur. Yusuf Ali (English) Is not He Who created the heavens and the earth able to create the like thereof? Yea, indeed for he is the Creator Supreme, of skill and knowledge (infinite). M. Pickthall (English) Is not He Who created the heavens and the earth, Able to create the like of them? Aye, that He is! for He is the All-Wise Creator, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 81- Hem o gökleri ve yeri, yani bütün şu âlemi yaratmış olan Allah, onların benzerini, onlar gibisini, yani o çürümüş insanlar gibi küçüğünü, hatta bütün o âlemin benzerini diğer bir yaratış ile, yine yaratmaya kâdir değil midir? Evet kâdirdir. Ve o, öyle yaratan, öyle bilendir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 81. Gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Allah, olanların yerine onlar gibi yenilerini yaratmaya muktedir olamaz mı? Elbette olur! Zaten O her şeyin bilgisine sahip olan Yaratıcı'dır: Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 81. Bir kere düşünmeli!. (Gökleri ve yeri yaratmış) Bu büyük âlemleri yoktan meydana getirmiş (olan) bir kudret sahibi Yaratıcı (onların mislini) o gökleri ve yeri mahvetikten sonra onların birer benzerini (yaratmaya kadir değil midir?.) bu nasıl inkâr edilebilir?, (elbette kadirdir) Onların benzerlerini vücude getirebilir. O halde o muazzam âlemleri yeniden yaratmaya kadir olan Yüce Yaratıcı, insanları öldürdükten sonra tekrar iade edemez mi?. Bu nasıl inkâr edilebilir?. (Ve O) ezeli Yaratıcı elbette ki, herşeyi hakkıyla (bilen) ve herşeyi yoktan (yaratan) bir Yüce Yaratıcı (dır) artık insanları da tekrar hayata kavuşturacağı asla imkânsız görülemez.